


Car Crash

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, British Singers RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Broken Bones, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Car Accidents, Come Swallowing, First Time Blow Jobs, Forehead Kisses, Hospitalization, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Ray goes out with his girlfriend for the evening while Dave drinks beer in front of the tv until he passes out on the sofa. The next thing he knows, the phone is ringing off of the hook, and when Dave answers it he finds out his brother is in the hospital after a car accident and that his girlfriend died in the accident. He races to the hospital to find out what has happened to his brother, and a doctor informs him. Days later he is let out and using a crutch. Dave is caring for his brother who goes to his girlfriend's funeral. When they get back, Ray is propped up on pillows on the sofa. Dave kisses his brother's forehead, eyelids, lips and then moves down, knowing his brother has had no relief, since he cant get himself off.





	Car Crash

Ray had a hot date with his girl and wanted to look his best. He'd showered and shaved and with a towel wrapped around his waist, began working on styling his hair. Once he got it how he wanted it, he put on his brand new suit and tie, then some leather shoes. Going back to the mirror, he checked himself out one last time, then slapped some cologne on. 

Out in the living room Dave was watching telly, and when he glanced at his brother walking past he yelled out that he looked like a 'poofter,' then let out a laugh. 

"I'm going out with a girl, thank you, and I want to look nice, girls like men who put in that extra effort!" He stated.

"Look at you, you don't even have a date, you will probably just lay there wanking on the couch, while I slide my cock into a hot wet slit later." Ray was mocking Dave, and why not? He had just called him a name as if he were a child.

"Well, if I do, I will make sure to leave a puddle of spunk just for you to sit on." Ray expressed disgust by the look on his face, and lit a cigarette as he waited for his date. Dave just laughed, finding his brother's dirty look humorous.

When the door bell rang, Ray went to answer it, and when he did, a lovely blonde with green eyes, greeted him coyly. He had no intention of introducing her to his brother, as he didn't want to ruin the night. Instead, he told her that he wanted to spend every moment of the night with her, and with that, they got in her car, and left.

Meanwhile, Dave had a few beers and fell asleep on the sofa, and was there well after the television station went off air. It wasn't until the phone rang that Dave woke with a start! Rubbing his eyes he could not imagine who would be calling at this hour, but he was about to find out, as well as give them a piece of his mind!

Dave went to the phone and picked up the receiver, and was about to shout when he realized it was a police officer asking for Mr. David Davies. Something his friends never called him.

"Yes, that's me, what..why..officer, what is going on?" Dave stuttered, he had a very bad feeling in his gut.

"Your brother Ray Davies has been in an auto accident and is in the hospital, his girlfriend Joan, was pronounced dead at the scene. Can you come to the hospital?" The officer asked.

Dave dropped the receiver of the phone, and his body felt like jelly. He remembered that the last works they had spoken to each other were unkind, and guilt gripped Dave's heart.

Picking up the receiver, Dave told the officer he would get there as soon as possible, then hung up.

Dave moved as if on autopilot to get his shoes and coat, he then walked to the end of the road and got a cab. The cabbie tried to chat with him but Dave got irate, and shouted that his brother was in the hospital and he didn't want to talk about it. The cabbie let it go.

Once there, Dave paid the cabbie and told him to keep the change as he made his way inside the general hospital. Looking around, he realized just how much he hated hospitals, but his brother needed him. At the front desk, he asked a nurse where Ray Davies was, and he was given a room number.

Dave nearly ran down the hall, and entered his room, only to find him hooked up to machines, the sound of his heart beat steady, but slow. He saw that Ray's face was all scraped up and he had a few bandages. Ray was unconscious, and Dave was in a panic.

He looked at his brother, tears in his eyes and called his name. "Ray, Ray, c-can you hear me?" When there was no response, the tears that Dave was holding back, rolled out of his eyes and onto Ray's hospital gown. It was then, that he was greeted by a doctor.

"Mr. David Davies I presume?" The doctor had a chart and looked down the end of his glasses at Dave, who desperately wanted to know what had happened to his brother.

"Yes, yes, tell me what happened!" Dave begged, heartbeat arrhythmic.

"It appears your brother's girlfriend was speeding, and upon making a turn, they hit a tree. She took most of the impact as the tree was on the driver's side, hence why she did not survive the accident. Your brother on the other hand is quite lucky. A fracture in the right humerus and a fractured Medial malleolar. His ribs are bruised, and he has cuts and scrapes, but overall, he fared well."

Dave just stared at the doctor as if he had no idea what he had said. All those medical terms were not something Dave was familiar with.

"In English, doc, please." asked Dave.

"Broken right arm, broken left ankle. He will need your help to become mobile again, and temporary use of a cane." The doctor informed the other.

"Anything, he's my older brother!" Dave promised. "What about his girlfriend, when he wakes up he's gonna wanna know."

"Break it to him delicately, after all, you just said, you are both brothers." was the doctor's reply.

"Jesus." Dave whispered as the doctor walked out of the room. A nurse came in to check his brother's vitals, and Dave wasn't even interested in checking her out, only his brother Ray that lay before him.

When the nurse left, Dave did something he didn't often do, and that was to pray. Eyes closed he whispered, "Dear God in heaven, please heal my brother, he's all I've got and if I could trade places with him so he would not be the one suffering, I would. In the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit, Amen."

While Dave had his eyes closed, Ray's fluttered open, and he found himself disoriented and in pain, his brother praying. Whatever had happened was not good if he was resorting to that.

When, Dave opened his eyes he saw that Ray's were now open as well. He gently took Ray's hand and squeezed it. "Oh God, I thought...well I didn't know what to think until I came here!" He explained.

"Joan, where is Joan?" Ray asked, his throat dry. "Is she all right, she was driving..."

Dave looked away, and then looked back at his brother, sadness in his eyes. He had never had to do anything like this before, especially not for someone whom he cared so much for.

"She didn't make it, Ray." He whispered shaking his head slowly. "The doctor said you were very lucky to have gotten away with a minimum of injuries." Unfortunately, no optimism in the world could mend Ray's broken heart.

He closed his eyes and mouthed, "No!" tears rolling out of the side of each eye. "I was going to marry her, Dave, she was the one...but she is gone..." Ray's voice trailed off, and he sniffed.

"How long are they keeping me here, Dave, I can't stand being in this bed!" Dave told him he didn't know but that he needed to rest.

"Fuck!" Ray let out in frustration, this was not how he and his late girlfriend's date were supposed to have gone!

A few day's later, Ray was released from the hospital, his arm in a sling, and his ankle in a cast. He could put a crutch under his left armpit or use a wheel chair. Stubborn as Ray was, he refused the wheelchair.

Both attended Joan's funeral, despite the difficulty of getting Ray dressed appropriately, and when the time came they allowed him to throw a white rose on her casket. He nearly collapsed, his heart broken, and when it was over he made his way back to Dave and openly wept on his shoulder. Dave rubbed his back, feeling helpless, his mind only going back to the day of their sister's funeral.

Once everyone had left, Dave urged Ray to come back home with him. "She's not coming back, I'm sorry, and staying here is only a strain on you." Ray nodded, and let Dave guide him to a car they had rented for this occasion. 

Once home, Dave asked if Ray was hungry and he shook his head 'no.' He ways laying on the sofa, leg propped up on pillows, his arm tight to his chest in it's sling. Dave went ahead and made tea anyway, and brought it out. He sat on the edge of the couch and stared into his brother's bloodshot eyes. "I really do wish this was me and not you suffering."

"I know, I heard you praying. That's when I knew things were bad, for you never do that." Ray was quick to point out."

Dave kissed his brother's forehead, his eyelids, and then his lips. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you, Ray. As much as we fight, we are brothers and we are The Kinks."

Dave kissed his brother again, only this time more passionately. He had no idea what he was doing, but it just felt right, somehow making him feel like he was more connected to Ray, and that he was more real.

Ray didn't protest, he felt like part of him was being soothed by his brother. He gasped as Dave kissed his neck, and then placed a hand between his legs. Ray's hips bucked involuntarily as began to stiffen. It had been far too long since he been able to pleasure himself, and being touched was maddening.

"Please!" Ray begged, wondering if Dave would relieve him. Dave responded by undoing his trousers and pulling out his thick cock, which had magnified in size due to Dave's touch. His brother began to stroke him and as he did, he closed his eyes. The next thing Ray knew there was a hot wet mouth licking and sucking his cock and when Ray opened his eyes he saw it was his brother, eyes looking back at him.

It felt so good, he felt it couldn't be wrong, especially if no one knew, so he said not a word. Dave gripped the base and tightened his lips as he bobbed his head up and down on his brother's cock. He couldn't go one day without wanking at least three times, so it had to be torture to be like this.

Cupping Ray's balls, he began to squirm, and cry out, "yes, Yes YES!" as he got close to his orgasm. Eventually, Ray's cock became swollen, and he shouted as he pumped his seed down Dave's throat, which he swallowed every drop of. 

Popping off of Ray's cock, he smiled with cherry red swollen lips. "I just figured, you know, since you can't wank off or anything." He blushed, hoping Ray understood.

"I'm just glad you know how to suck cock so well! Fuck, better than any girl!" Ray praised. "What I want to know is, 'how?'

"You know we have male and female groupies, right? Let's just say I am equal opportunity individual." Dave chuckled. 

"Learn something knew every day, I suppose." Ray replied. "Have you ever had sex with a man?"

"Plenty, sometimes men and sometimes women and men at the same time. Come to my dressing room after a show, and see how free this free love is." He laughed.

"First, I have to heal, but after that, I just might!" Ray replied, confidently.


End file.
